


A loving reward

by Kaguya-Hime (CrescentSparrow)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Come Inflation, Futa Loli, Futanari, Lolicon, MILFs, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSparrow/pseuds/Kaguya-Hime
Summary: Selene goes to visit Lillie, who asked her to come over and talk. Lusamine has other ideas.





	A loving reward

**Author's Note:**

> [Author's note: This is purely a work of fiction, and this is fanfiction. This work is for those who enjoy the fetish of lolis, futas, and futa lolis fucking milfs and/or curvy women. If you don't like it, it is PURELY your fault for clicking on it, and not my problem. This is basically a fetish fanfic featuring Pokemon characters from Sun and Moon. Not Ultra, 'cause those games are fucking trash and you have shit taste if you like them. This story takes place about a month after the events of the endgame of S&M.]
> 
> [Author's note #2: I'm calling Moon by her canon English name here, Selene. Who the bloody fuck would name their kid Moon?]

"It's really nice for you to invite me over, Lilie!" Selene says, happily biting into an apple, as Lilie fiddles with the hem of her dress, quickly flashing Selene a few glances as a light blush encompasses her smooth cheeks. 

"Oh, it's no problem, Selene. After all you have done for my family, it's the least I can do," Lilie turns and smiles at Selene, lost in her thoughts as she gazes at her close friend, reminiscing about their adventures. Selene polishes off the apple and turns to Lilie, giving her a sneaky peck on the cheek. Lilie snaps out of her daydream and gives her best friend a shocked expression. Lusamine slowly walks into the room, her face wearing a exhausted expression. Lilie turns to her and stands up, quickly walking over and helping her by leaning next to her.

"Mother, you shouldn't be up! You're not fully recovered yet! Please, go back to the room and get some rest--"

"Lilie, dear. I'll be fine, I do need to get some exercise, too," Lusamine says to her fretting daughter, leaning on her for support and stroking her cheek lovingly. She looks at Selene and gives a warm, yet apologetic smile. "Hello, Selene. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us."

"Oh, it's all right, Ms. Lusamine! Seeing Lilie happy again makes me happy!" Selene smiles widely, biting into the apple again. Upon seeing that smile, Lusamine's thoughts turned quite immoral. She wanted to reward the girl in a way that adults would reward each other. Lilie guides her to the table and helps her sit down in a chair. Lusamine gives Lilie a kiss on the cheek as she stares right into Selene's eyes. Selene looks back at her curiously, wondering why the curvy woman is looking at her, as Lusamine gives her a lusty stare, licking her lips.

"Um, did you want some of my apple, Ms. Lusamine?" Selene asks, handing her the apple.

"Oh, no thank you. But there is something I DO want from you, dear," Lusamine circles a finger on the table, giving Selene bedroom eyes. 

"Oh. Well, what is it? If I can help you, I'll do my best!"

Lusamine chuckles softly and waves Lilie over to help her. "Come to my room, and bring Lilie with you. I'll tell you then," Lusamine slowly walks back to her room, Lilie supporting her. Selene ponders on what she said, then shrugs it off as she continues to eat the apple. Lilie comes back into the dining room and sits next to Selene.

"Mother says she has to 'get ready' for something, so she will call for us when she's done, Selene," Lilie reaches over and picks up an apple, meekly biting into it. Selene nods while eating her apple, swinging her legs playfully under the table. 

"Selene! Lilie! Can you come here for a spell? I'd like to talk to both of you," Lusamine shouts from her room. The girls look at each other as they throw the finished apples into the nearby trash can and make their way to Lusamine's room. As they enter the room, they both gasp in shock as they see Lusamine, wearing skimpy lingerie, rubbing her wet muff under her panties, beckoning the two over with her free hand. Lilie immediately covers her face and looks away, as Selene blushes heavily and looks downward.

"M-M-M-Mother! Please, put some clothes on! We have guests!" Lilie yelped, quickly closing the door behind them, as Lusamine moans lustily, her lacy undergarments quickly becoming stained with her feminine need. Lilie tries to block out the sounds in her head, but her body betrays her as her penis quickly grows, rising out of her panties as it rises to full mast, making a tent in her skirt. Selene, however, continued to stare, her own boner rising out of her shorts, exposing itself to the open air. Lusamine bites her lip and moves her self to the edge of the bed, discarding her panties and spreading her legs wide, revealing her hairy pussy, using her fingers to spread the lips as fem lube drips down to her throbbing anus. 

"I did say I wanted something, and what I want," Lusamine stares at Selene's pulsing cockmeat as it leaks a drop of precum down the shaft. "Is that glorious thing poking out of your shorts, Selene."

Selene gulps hard, shyly moving her hands over her crotch, blushing as she looks downward. Lilie had already discarded her clothes and neatly placed them on the chair nearby, and walks up to Lusamine, pointing her massive cock towards the horny woman. Lusamine licks her lips hungrily as she gazes at Lilie's glorious girl cock, grabbing it and giving it a few strokes, leaning in to lick up the massive bead of precum. Lilie shivers as she's quickly brought over the edge, her cock throbbing as cum flies out of her member, coating her mother and the bed in searing hot femcum. Selene gasps and places her hands over her mouth in surprise, her tiny nipples growing hard under her shirt as her cock throbs harder, pulsing along with her accelerated heartbeat.

"My goodness, Lilie! I merely touched you and you already squirted," Lusamine teased, Lilie sporting a grimace over her heavy blush, her dick still hard and throbbing. Lusamine gives a soft smile and grabs her, putting Lilie in her lap as she wraps her hands around her daughter's 14-inch cannon. "Just how you always liked it, darling."

"P-Please Mother, my c-crotch is on fire," Lilie begged, slowly thrusting her hips upward. Lusamine softly taps Lilie's legs to stop her thrusting, and starts to jerk her hands up and down Lilie's hard shaft, nibbling and kissing Lilie's neck and rubbing her cheek against the horny loli's. 

"Tell me how much you want it, Lilie. Let Selene know how much you want to do it with Mommy~" Lusamine says as she twists her hands, moving them faster. Lilie groans as her legs spread subconciously, revealing her twitching cunny as it desires to be touched too, as it leaks Lilie's needy fluids all over Lusamine's legs.

"Don't look at us, Selene!" Lilie hides her face in her hands as Selene's hands move down to her cock, stroking it the way Lusamine strokes Lilie's girl meat, moaning as a stream of pre leaks onto the floor, staining the carpet. Lusamine looks at Selene and pats the bed, egging the girl to come play with them as well. Selene reluctantly acquiesces and gets on the bed. Lusamine guides Selene to put her cock in Lusamine's face, kneeling on the bed as her 18-inch snake pokes against the MILF's lips, the scent making Lusamine's pussy drip femcum all over the bed. Lilie moans loudly as her hips jerk widly, cum exploding out of her cock again, staining her dress and face. Lusamine scoops a wad from her cheek and licks it, moaning as she savors the taste.

"It's your turn now, Selene," Lusamine lays Lilie down on the bed and lies on her back, spreading eagle as Selene moves around and kneels on top of Lusamine. "Put that huge thing inside me, baby. Don't be shy, I won't bite."

"Ms. Lusamine," Selene remarks, "I-I don't know how to do this, it's my first time."

Lusamine guides Selene's cock to the right hole as Selene's massive Arbok presses against Lusamine's lips. "Just gently push it in. Not too hard, now, I'm sensitive and it would hurt if you shoved it in me that way."

Selene nods and slowly pushed the meat inside, gasping as the tight, warm pussy grips her length hard. As it gets halfway in, Lusamine groans as her walls squeeze Selene tighter as it reaches her cervix, the cock head poking against it. 

"I-I'm going to pee, Ms. Lusamine!" Selene moans loudly as she pushes the rest of her cock as far as she could, as she shoves it all the way to her base, the cock head pushing inside the cervix a bit as she cums. Selene grits her teeth as she uses Hyrdo Pump inside Lusamine, huge wads of cum flowing into the curvy mother's womb, the spunk splashing against the walls as it quickly fills up. Lusamine wraps her legs against the loli's huge cock as she also orgasms, her eyes rolling back into her head as her belly slowly expands from Selene's ongoing orgasm, the cum flowing back out as it squirts out onto the bed audibly, squelching noises as Selene jerks her hips widly.

"K-Keep going dear, don't stop! I want all of it! Give it to me!" Lusamine orders, her tounge lolling out of her mouth. Selene starts to pump her hips again, her cock repeatedly going in and out of her womb as Selene continues to cum. Lusamine shoves Selene's head in her tits, her own hips moving along with the futa loli's. Selene's hips start to move rapidly and erratically, as the girl's moans become more audible, even while smothered into the lusty woman's bosom.

"I-I'm going to pee again! It's coming out! Unh! Aaah!" Selene cums again, another huge load splashing inside Lusamine's womb quickly expanding it to the limit as more and more cum flows back out, Lusamine's stomach expanding to look like she was pregnant with triplets. Selene kept humping Lusamine, continuously pumping load after load into her.

Lilie woke up to the scent of rampant sex and dried cum as she turns to see Selene and Lusamine sleeping next to each other, cum still spilling out of her mother's well-fucked cunt. She looks down to her hard cock and crawls over to her mother, laying her flush on her back and places her cock between her sleeping mother's boobs, squeezing them together and pumps her hips, her dick moving between them. 'I probably should have used some lube,' Lilie thought to herself as she slowly thrusts, tiny beads of pre being squeezed out of her balls. Lilie closes her eyes and focuses, her thrusts becoming harder and rougher as she fucks Lusamine's DD cups with wild abandon. Lusamine slowly comes to, staring at her daughter fucking her breasts and smiles, placing her hands on Lilie's.

“Lilie, darling, if you wanted to do it with me, all you had to do was ask,” Lusamine strains as she sits up, Lilie quickly dismounting her as she helps her exhausted mother up. Lusamine motions for Lilie to lie down as she mounts the girl, lining up her sore pussy with Lilie’s cock. She slowly lowers herself down, biting her lip as she takes in the thick, hard futa meat. Her foot slips and she takes the rest of it all in one fell swoop, quickly covering her mouth to mute out the sound of her screaming. 

“Mother! I’m so sorry!” Lilie apologizes, but Lusamine raises a hand, taking a moment to compose herself, before assuming the cowgirl position, her breasts dangling in front of Lilie’s mouth.

“I’ll milk all the bad pee out of you, sweetie,” Lusamine coos in a tone reminiscent of a mother baby-talking their toddler. Lusamine begins to move on Lilie, going slowly at first, wincing from the soreness. She quickly gets into it, bouncing her apple bottom ass as it slaps against Lilie’s huge balls. Lilie’s face scrunches up, her mind reeling from pleasure and anxiety.

“You like that, honey? You like Mommy bouncing on you, huh? You want Mommy to milk out all that white pee inside you?” You do, don’t you?”

“M-Mother, I-I want you to milk the white pee out of me,” Lilie begs, Lusamine’s smile growing more amorous and lustful as she speeds up her movements. Lilie’s moans and pants grow faster, her balls starting to tighten and contract, the sign of another orgasm rapidly approaching.

“Is my baby already going to squirt? It’s okay darling, let it all out~” Lusamine teases, gyrating her hips and grinding against her daughter’s crotch, as Lilie’s cock grows in preparation to truly breed her mommy.

“It’s coming out, Mother! Gaaah!” Lilie moans as she grips the bed, her hips jerking upward as she cums, the head of her dick piercing Lusamine’s womb as it unleashes its pent up load deep inside, inflating her stomach rapidly. Lusamine groans as keeps bouncing, trying to milk Lilie’s balls dry. They keep going until Lilie’s body goes limp, her cock finally goes soft. Lusamine slowly rises up as Lilie’s cock falls onto her stomach. Lusamine presses against her own belly a bit, and a gush of cum squelches out of her abused hole. The satisfied MILF lays down next to Lilie and kisses her on the lips.

“We can do this all the time, as much as you want. Both you and Selene can use my holes anytime, all you need to do is…” Lusamine leans close to Lilie, brushing her lips against the girl’s. “...ask.”


End file.
